


Gutters

by Moiself



Series: Gutters: the lovin' adventures of baby boy Deano & his Daddy Romie [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Baby Boy Dean, Daddy Kink, Daddy Roman, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: “Later, baby boy...we have all the time in the world for your sweet kisses later. I want that pretty mouth of yours for something else right now.”





	Gutters

**Author's Note:**

> Ambreigns smut written for the ever delightful CaptainBigDickAmbrose on tumblr.
> 
> I’m not sure* how 1K+ of Daddy!Roman & BabyBoy!Dean came about from from conversation about Eurovision** but here we are. 
> 
> *thats a lie, it came about because my mind is permanently hovering around the gutter & I need little encouragement to hop on in.
> 
> **Eurovision does not feature in this ficlet at all.

Roman let the towel fall from his waist the second Dean looked up from where he lay stretched out on the bed, one hand drifting to lazily stroke his stiffening length, the other making an unmistakable come hither gesture towards his reclining partner.

“Why don’t you come over here, baby boy, Daddy’s got a little something for you.”

Dean set his book down on the nightstand and rose to his feet, crossing to Roman in a few easy long legged strides. 

“You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means,” Dean reached for Roman’s cock, pouting when a hand wrapped captured his wrist, preventing contact. “That’s not little at all, Daddy.”

Amused by the quote, eyes deep and dark with lust, the rich brown giving way almost entirely to black, Roman pulled Dean close, both large hands now clasping his baby boy close as their lips met in a heated kiss. Roman pulled away from the kiss first, breath hot and damp against Dean’s stubbled cheek as he worked a path to his ear, dodging Dean’s mouth as he sought out his lips once more.

“Later, baby boy...we have all the time in the world for your sweet kisses later. I want that pretty mouth of yours for something else right now.”

A shiver of anticipation ran through Dean’s being at the promise in Roman’s tone. Wordlessly, he met his Daddy’s eyes, tongue flickering out, instinctively licking his lips.

“So you like that idea, do you?”

Dean pressed closer against Roman, nodding his head against the nude man’s shoulder.

“I thought you might,” With utmost care, Roman peeled his baby boy off his body and gently but firmly guided Dean to his knees. “Hands behind your head, baby...that’s a good boy.”

Dean gazed up at his Daddy, a feeling of warmth and desire and devotion washing over him as Roman cradled his cheek as though he were made of precious fine crystal, thumb brushing over Dean’s bottom lip.

“I want you to stay still for me, baby. Can you do that? Keep your hands where they are and your eyes on me?” Roman tugged lightly on Dean’s jaw, forcing his mouth open and allowing his thumb to slip inside. “I’m going to fuck this beautiful mouth of yours, baby boy and if you take everything I give you and do what I ask...well...baby boys who are good for their Daddy get a reward, don’t they?”

Tenderly Roman pushed Dean’s hair back from his forehead, almost overwhelmed by the love and trust he saw shining in the lust fogged blue eyes gazing adoringly back up at him.

“You won’t be able to talk with your mouth full, so if you need to stop…”

“I tap Daddy’s leg three times or tap the floor with my foot three times.”

“Good boy. I’m so lucky to have such a clever baby boy…”

As Dean preened at the praise, Roman took his cock in hand once more, coaxing it back to full hardness, bringing the fat head to his baby boy’s waiting mouth.

“Open wide for Daddy.”

Daddy asked, Dean obeyed. His lips stretched wide around Roman’s girth as he pushed forward, feeding his stiff length into the warm wetness of Dean’s mouth. Hands covered Dean’s own where they rested on the back of his head, holding him steady as Roman began to fuck his mouth in earnest. Dean felt the world begin to fall away until nothing remained except the weight of Roman’s cock on his tongue, the firm pressure of Roman’s hands on his head, the clean scent of Roman’s shower warmed skin filling his nose, the words of praise and encouragement falling from Roman’s lips. 

This was exactly where he needed to be, exactly where he belonged, being a good boy for his Daddy, taking everything Daddy wanted to give.

“Fuuuuck, baby…”

In the space of a heartbeat, Roman’s hands left Dean’s head and his dick vanished from Dean’s mouth. His gaze however, did not, growing instead in intensity as he worked his cock with a few fast strokes, release spilling over Dean where he knelt, droplets of creamy white anointing his chest and abdomen. 

Waiting for his Daddy to return to himself from the peak of his climax, Dean leaned forward a tiny fraction, just enough to be able to reach Roman’s dick, cleaning the softening sensitive flesh of any flecks of cum with tiny kitten licks, hands still clasped behind his head just like Daddy had instructed.

“Oh baby boy, you’ve definitely earned yourself a reward…keep those hands where they are for me. Such a good boy.”

Dropping down next to Dean, Roman raised him into a higher kneeling positions, ass no longer resting on his feet, and tugged down his boxers, freeing Dean’s own forgotten erection.

“You’ve been so good for me, baby,” Roman swept a hand down Dean’s torso, gathering his own cum from the undulations of his baby boy’s stomach, from the gutter of his hip indents and using it to lube his strokes, began to expertly jerk Dean’s shaft. “You’re always so good for me.”

“I love to be your good boy, Daddy. I love you.”

Dean’s voice was hoarse, rough from deepthroating Roman’s cock. Roman pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, hand working faster, wanting to bring his baby boy the release he deserved.

“And I love you so much too. Cum for Daddy, my sweet baby boy. Let it all go.”

Once again, Daddy asked, Dean obeyed. His body sagged against Roman with the magnitude of his orgasm. Suddenly Dean’s world shifted on it’s axis as his Daddy swept him up into his arms and carried him to the bed, setting him down gently on top of the soft overs.

Warm hands slid along the length of Dean’s arms, right up to where his fingers remained interlaced and locked behind his head. Gently Roman prised them apart and massaging feeling back into them, eased both limbs into a more comfortable position, telling Dean all the while how well he had done. Quickly whisking Dean’s boxers the rest of the way off, Roman used them to clean off most of their combined cum from Dean’s stomach, unable though to resist the urge to dip his head to his baby boys ridiculously neat waist and lick a broad stripe along the vee of his hips, tasting their blended essence. Dean squirmed a little under the attention.

“Tickles, Daddy.”

Roman looked up, resting his chin on Dean’s thigh.

“Sorry baby, all done now. I just need you to take a drink for me and then we’ll take a little nap to recharge. There’s still things I want to do to that ass of yours tonight.”

He crawled up the bed, sitting up against the headboard and grabbing a half full bottle of gatorade from his nightstand. Dean moved up to join , tucking himself against his Daddy’s warm body, taking a drink from the bottle when Roman held it towards him.

Happy and satisfied in every way possible, Dean snuggled against Roman, making a pillow of his broad tattooed chest. Roman dragged the sheets over their naked bodies and held Dean close, both soon drifting off into a well earned rest.


End file.
